Straws are adopted for sucking in most of packaging cups for containing thick fruit juice, milk, fermented milk, yoghourt and the like. If a beverage is relatively thick, part of the beverage may be left on the inner wall of the cup and not suitable to drink up so as to cause unnecessary waste. Meanwhile, the residual beverage in the cup is easy to breed microorganisms so as to cause spoilage and influence environment sanitation. Moreover, the beverage packaging cup, due to material composition, is unclear in garbage classification, relatively high in processing cost of collection and recycling and insufficient in environmental protection. Therefore, it is valuable in market and significant in social to provide a packaging cup for thick liquid food, which allows drinking up easily and separating different materials easily.